Chi va piano va sano
by Emiwyn
Summary: Devant la mauvaise réputation qu'est en train d'acquérir Poudlard à cause de la tristesse de ses élèves, Rogue décide de réquisitionner ses préfets... Abandonnée, d'infos au dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR...**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago**_

_**Résumé : Devant la mauvaise réputation qu'est en train d'acquérir Poudlard à cause de la tristesse de ses élèves, Rogue décide de réquisitionner ses préfets... En espérant que ces derniers trouvent un terrain d'entente!**_

_**Nda : Voici le début d'une toute nouvelle petite fiction! A ceux qui attendent la suite d'Amour Volage... Elle arrive! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le bouton Review, j'attends avec impatience des commentaires pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non...**_

**Prologue : S'informer.**

C'était ce soir. Elle y était. Ce pourquoi elle travaillait depuis tant d'heures, jours, mois... Toute son année scolaire avait été dédiée au piano. Elle avait passé les Aspics dans un état second, ne songeant qu'à se perfectionner. Elle ne pouvait se tromper. Non. Pas ce soir. Pas après avoir tant travaillé. Elle croisa son regard. Se rassura. Ils commencèrent. Alors que les notes s'égrenaient, elle se souvint....

...oo00°°

-Miss Granger? Hermione?

Je suis arrêtée par la vieille femme que je considère comme mon mentor. Celle qui m'a toujours portée, qui m'a toujours encouragée, qui a toujours cru en moi, qui a toujours su me remotiver même au plus fort de la guerre. Elle est là, devant moi, ses petites rides au coin des yeux, ses joues affaissées, ses yeux à la lueur complice que je connais depuis ma deuxième année. Elle a une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Comme... Gênée. Pas à la manière dont elle m'aurait annoncé une nouvelle grave. Non, plutôt comme si elle allait me donner une nouvelle tâche qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas me plaire.

-Miss Granger. Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau. Vous devez y aller immédiatement.

-Bien professeur. Bonne journée...

-De même, Miss Granger.

Je serre les dents. J'avais toujours cru que la fonction de Préfet-en-Chef était un aboutissement, comme une conclusion logique de ma scolarité. Je pensais qu'avoir cette distinction m'aurait aidée à porter les élèves, à conseiller les premières années, à emplir une place que chacun respecterait, mais que tous rechercheraient. Je pensais qu'il s'agirait de guider les élèves pour que leur scolarité se passe au mieux. Je pensais qu'être en relation d'entraide avec des enfants de onze ans aurait été une bonne chose, que j'aurais aimé leur contact.

Quelle désillusion! Les premières années ne sont que des gamins braillards, ceux des années suivantes ne pensent qu'à faire un maximum de bêtise, et pour finir, ceux des dernières années ne songent qu'à se bécoter une fois le soir venu. Au lieu d'être une sorte de guide, de grande sœur, je deviens celle qui enlève des points à tour de bras, et surtout, surtout, je dois faire toutes mes rondes avec Drago Malefoy, le temps de trouver un arrangement. Lui et Rogue font vraiment la paire... Malefoy avait intrigué durant toute notre sixième année. Il n'avait fait que chercher des solutions pour tuer le plus grand mage de tous les temps, avait fini par trouver un plan bidon et minable, qui n'avait tenu que parce que Dumbledore voulait bien être tué... Et lorsqu'il avait flanché, au dernier moment, lorsqu'il n'avait pu aller au bout de sa mission, le relais avait été pris par Rogue. Rogue qui avait assassiné Dumbledore. Il s'avéra ensuite, grâce à un souvenir de Dumbledore gardé précieusement par Rogue, et fourni lors de son procès, que cet assassinat n'avait été qu'une machination de la "victime" elle-même. Ce souvenir absolvait Rogue, mais également Malefoy, car Dumbledore disait clairement que ce dernier n'allait pas le tuer. Ce qui mettait un doute en la culpabilité du serpent, et ses véritables intentions. Ainsi, par ce que je jugeais machination de Rogue et de Malefoy durant leur procès, ce dernier a été déclaré non coupable de tentative d'assassinat, pour cause de sursaut de loyauté.

Sursaut de loyauté... Je réprimai un rire. Malefoy? Loyal? Ce n'est qu'un serpentard. Un serpentard de la pire engeance qui est incapable de même connaître la signification de fidélité, d'abnégation, de foi ou encore de courage.

Quant à la chauve-souris nommée Rogue, j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. A la fin de l'année précédente, Harry est devenu fou devant la mort de son mentor, juste sous ses yeux. Il a poursuivi les mangemorts, lançant un accio sur son balai, et suivant la même voie qu'eux, invisible grâce à sa cape. Et arrivé dans leur repère, un par un, caché sous sa cape, il les a liquidés. La panique avait envahi leurs rangs, mais Harry continuait. Et au fur et à mesure, il est arrivé au bout, jusqu'à Voldemort. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait un geste pour ses partisans, et lorsque Harry est arrivé près de lui, il s'est levé. Brandissant leurs baguettes, leur combat fut acharné, et les derniers mangemorts, ayant pour interdiction d'attaquer mon ami, se tinrent à carreaux. Voldemort voulait l'achever de ses propres mains, ou mourir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait acquis une force phénoménale. L'amour qui brûlait l'héritier de Gryffondor était présent en chacun de ses pores grâce à Ginny, à Ron et à moi. L'amour était un manteau dont il se drapait face au mage noir, qui lui rendait ses attaques insupportables. De plus, il avait été physiquement entraîné pendant toute sa sixième année par Dumbledore, ce qui lui donnait une rapidité d'action, des sorts puissants, et une magie blanche meilleure que quiconque sur terre, excepté le fameux mentor. Enfin, l'Ordre avait poursuivi pendant toute la sixième année la moindre piste sur les Horcruxes. Harry s'était résigné à demander de l'aide, et avait cessé de jouer au héros. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas capable de tout faire. L'Ordre s'était scindé en groupes, s'occupant de chaque Horcruxe, les détruisant un par un. Lorsque la bataille finale arriva, Harry était plus que bien préparé. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

C'est pourquoi il vainquit. Le mage noir mort, les ultimes fidèles se réveillèrent. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire auparavant, chaque fois qu'ils avaient tenté de lancer un sort, celui-ci se réfléchissait, les enfonçant chaque fois plus dans une étrange torpeur. L'esprit redevenu parfaitement clair, ils s'attaquèrent à l'Elu, et lui lancèrent de multiples sorts. La magie de Harry, en pleine puissance, les repoussa. Mais son corps ne tint pas le choc, et il s'effondra. Il s'attendit à voir les sortilèges pleuvoir sur son corps, mais quelqu'un avait pris le combat à sa place. Severus Rogue. Il les tua tous. Sans exception. Et devint directeur de Poudlard. Il me nomma pendant l'été Préfète-En-Chef, ce dont je fus étonnée. Je ne doute pas que MacGonagall ait été derrière tout ça...

En revanche, et à mon grand déplaisir, il nomma également Malefoy. Et aujourd'hui, je me le coltine presque tous les jours afin trouver un moyen adapté pour faire nos rondes chacun notre tour. Et si je suis conciliante, lui ne fait aucun effort. Il est insupportable : chaque fois que je propose une solution, en sa faveur en plus, il a une contre-proposition. Résultat, comme nous ne sommes parvenus à aucun accord, nous faisons nos rondes tous les deux. Ce qui est intenable. Les critiques, insultes, et autres cris du même goût fusent. Je le méprise, tout simplement.

Toute à mes pensées, j'arrive soudain devant la gargouille, ouverte pour me laisser passer. Rogue a tout prévu... Je me demande une nouvelle fois ce qu'il me veut. Je descends, et m'approche. Je frappe.

-Entrez, Miss Granger.

J'obéis, referme la porte derrière moi et, oh misère! La fouine est là également. Tentant de garder une contenance, j'avance, et le professeur, d'un geste, m'invite à m'asseoir aux côtés de l'autre. Il commence...

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir travailler une fois de plus ensemble. Vous êtes Préfets-En-Chef. Vous avez par conséquent des devoirs, que je m'attends à vous voir remplir pleinement. Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, et la reconstruction d'après-guerre, cette école est moribonde. Comme me l'ont fait remarquer mes éminents collègues, le moral des élèves est au plus bas. J'ai alors un travail de conséquence pour vous. J'aimerais que vous m'organisiez au cours de l'année trois évènements en vue d'une fête de fin d'année. J'aimerais que vous organisiez un bal pour le trois juin. C'est la première chose. Ce bal doit être majestueux, et Poudlard devra être magnifique. Il serait bon que vous invitiez le Premier Ministre, et quelques personnes influentes. Trouvez un thème, un sujet, quoi que ce soit, mais tout doit être homogène et majestueux. Tout est clair?

Malefoy hoche la tête à côté de moi, mais... Je me tortille sur ma chaise, comme chaque fois que j'ai une question. Rogue, commençant à me connaître:

-Miss Granger, une question?

-Oui... Vous allez sans doute trouver cela impoli mais... Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi pas les professeurs?

-Vous me fatiguez Miss.

Je rougis... Comme d'habitude. Mais je ne baisse pas le regard... Comme d'habitude.

-Je vous le demande parce que j'ai énormément de travail. Je m'occupe de beaucoup trop de choses dont vous ignorez même jusqu'à l'existence. De plus, traditionnellement, c'est aux préfets de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Je reprends donc. La seconde tâche vous occupera surtout en ce début d'année. Je veux qu'une pièce de théâtre fasse représentation avant le bal, entre l'après-midi et le dîner. Je ne vous demande pas de l'organiser, je veux que vous passiez des auditions pour trouver qui s'en chargera. Une personne de n'importe quelle année dans chaque maison. Et les quatre élus devront trouver une pièce de théâtre, en écrire une, en reprendre une, peu m'importe. Ils m'en communiqueront le sujet, et je donnerai mon aval ou censurerai. Vu?

On hoche la tête. Bien sûr qu'on voit. Ce n'est que purement rhétorique.

-Ils auront alors toute l'année pour préparer cette pièce, engageant acteurs et machinistes, et montant le tout, seuls. Enfin, j'aborde le dernier point qui vous concerne directement. Vous représentez les cinq cent vingt-trois élèves de cette école. Vous devez être éblouissants. Je ne tolérerai aucun accroc, et veux que vous représentiez les jeunes sorciers anglais de la meilleure des manières qui soit. Je ne veux aucun problème surtout. Et je veux également que vous prépariez quelque chose ensemble. Vous monterez une représentation. Ce que vous voudrez, vous avez la liberté la plus totale, mais je veux que vous collaboriez pour créer quelque chose de merveilleux. Je vous fais confiance. Il va sans dire évidemment que vous devrez ouvrir le bal, et vous charger pour la préparation de tout ce qui sera nourriture. Pour votre représentation, elle aura lieu vers onze heures du soir, afin que l'on évite le moment de creux inévitable à cette heure. N'oubliez pas, de ce bal et de cette soirée dépend notre image. Montrez que les différences de maisons n'ont plus lieu d'être à Poudlard, faites en sorte que les élèves se montrent empressés, excités, enfin... Heureux. C'est ce que le bal devra exhiber pour que les parents n'aient définitivement plus peur d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Des questions?

Pour moi, tout est clair: on a une montagne de boulot! Et les Aspics? Je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer quand :

-C'est une montagne de travail! Et nos Aspics?

Malefoy m'a devancée...

-Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents élèves. Vous auriez passé vos Aspics l'année passée que vous les auriez eu haut la main. Ne m'opposez donc pas ce genre d'argument stupide.

Réduits au silence, Malefoy comme moi, nous ne pouvons qu'acquiescer.

-Bien, si vous n'avez pas plus de questions, je vous invite à retourner vaquer à vos inutiles occupations de jeunes gens. Je vous remercie.

Congédiés, nous remontons les escaliers, en silence. Arrivés en haut, Malefoy me dit:

-Je crois qu'on va vraiment devoir s'entendre. Tu te rends compte? Nous allons devoir travailler presque tous les jours ensemble!

-Oui je me rends compte...

Je soupire. Cela me fatigue d'avance, et mon regard est peu amène.

-Eh baisse les yeux Granger, et change de ton. Essaie au moins de trouver un minimum d'attrait à discuter avec une intelligence aussi grande que la mienne!

Mon regard est sans équivoque, et je me détourne sans même lui répondre. Pensant être enfin tranquille, je soupire une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bon c'est pas la mort non plus.

Au nom de Merlin! J'ai eu peur!

-Malefoy, dégage de là, j'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque sans m'encombrer d'un Veracrasse comme toi.

-Sois un peu plus gentille, nous devons travailler ensemble je te rappelle. Et nous avons cours de Sortilèges. Es-tu donc si troublée pour l'avoir oublié?

Je me mors les lèvres. Par Merlin, effectivement, j'avais complètement oublié. Et le cours était commencé depuis dix minutes!

-Eh bien on en discutera ce soir. Pendant notre ronde. De toute façon nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen pour se partager les soirées, alors nous sommes bien obligés d'y aller à deux.

-Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Non mais il ne manquerait plus que ça! Je ralentis le pas, ne voulant pas poursuivre cette discussion. Il continue à la même allure, et une distance respectable s'instaure entre nous. J'essaye de me souvenir du cours précédent, mais j'en suis incapable... Tout tourne dans ma tête à une vitesse... Une représentation avec Malefoy? Mais que va t-on bien pouvoir faire?

**Et voilà! Vos avis? Que je sache si je continue ou non...**


	2. Chapter 2 : se comprendre

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR...**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago**_

_**Résumé : Devant la mauvaise réputation qu'est en train d'acquérir Poudlard à cause de la tristesse de ses élèves, Rogue décide de réquisitionner ses préfets... En espérant que ces derniers trouvent un terrain d'entente!**_

_**Nda : Tout d'abord, MERCI pour toutes ces reviews, pour moi, c'est incroyable d'en avoir autant... Merci infiniment à tous. **_

_**Bon, quelques précisions parce que j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes en train de prendre peur... **_

_**Pas de panique. Chez moi, pas d'OOC... Je respecte un maximum les personnages de JKR, en sachant qu'il faut bien approfondir leur caractère lorsqu'on veut écrire une fiction. Donc pas d'Hermy-Pouf, pas de Drago latin lover qui collectionne, pas de Ron possessif à en devenir meurtrier ou de Harry effacé. Simplement deux ennemis qui se découvrent et qui finissent par se comprendre. **_

_**MAIS**_

_**Ceci est une historiette. Donc, la romance arrivera rapidement (pas de panique non plus en fin de chapitre, ne prenez pas peur même si tout vous y encourage. Vous comprendrez mieux au prochain). Et cette histoire comportera une dizaine de chapitres uniquement. Je répète... C'est une historiette...**_

_**J'espère avoir explicité un maximum les choses... J'ai senti un voile de panique sur vos reviews... Dites-moi si vous avez d'autres questions ou d'autres frayeurs... Bon. Et maintenant j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec le vol "Emy-ferme-ta-grande-bouche".**_

_**Bonne lecture ! =D**_

**Chapitre 1 : Se comprendre.**

Les lumières étaient magnifiques. Les jeunes élèves étaient superbes dans leurs robes de satin blanc et or. Poudlard était dignement représenté en cette soirée de fin d'année. Toutes les jeunes femmes, de la première à la septième année étaient vêtues d'une longue robe au décolleté raisonnable, blanche et brodée de fil d'or. Quant aux jeunes hommes, tous vêtus de noir, ils rivalisaient d'élégance et de classe propre aux anglais. Leur tunique sorcière tombait majestueusement sur un léger pantalon aux plis impeccables, l'habit entier était également cousu de fil d'or, suivant courbes et longueurs. Les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards présentaient tout le faste que Poudlard pouvait montrer. Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, au fur et à mesure de l'année, encouragés par leurs professeurs. Le fait que chaque maison n'ait plus de couleur distinctive avait semblé plaire à Rogue. Pour le moment en tout cas, les discussions allaient bon train. Il était dix heures cinquante-neuf.

Il était mort de trouille. Dans exactement dix secondes, il devrait entrer sur scène. À son opposé.

Ses mains tremblaient, seules témoins de son émoi. Des coups retentirent. Les invités se turent.

L'heure était arrivée.

Il prit une inspiration, releva la tête, la vit. Se rassura. Un sourire fleurit, des pas retentirent, des respirations se retinrent.

L'heure était arrivée.

...oo00°°

Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une représentation avec Granger? Mon parrain est-il malade? Premièrement, on ne peut pas se supporter. Nous nommer Préfets-en-Chef tous les deux était déjà une erreur en soi, alors nous faire partager autant de choses... Je soupire. Cela me rappelle alors la sang-de-bourbe. Elle a vraiment l'air de prendre ça au drame. En même temps, je comprends. Pourquoi faire travailler deux ennemis ensemble, si ce n'est pour déclencher une guerre?

''Parce que l'union fait la force, peut-être''

Je chasse d'un revers de main mental la petite voix qui m'a soufflé cette idiotie. Comment pourrais-je croire un précepte aussi ridicule? Non, la vie est une jungle, et c'est chacun pour soi. Après il faut trouver les bonnes alliances pour s'en sortir le mieux possible, mais les jeter une fois hors d'usage...

Cette prise de conscience me fait l'effet d'une décharge de stupéfix et me stoppe net dans ma marche... Peut-être est-ce cela... Peut-être Granger est-elle celle qui va pouvoir me permettre de m'en sortir le mieux possible... Mon nom de Drago Malefoy a été lavé de tout soupçon, mais l'opprobre a été jetée sur celui de Lucius. Je risque tout de même d'en pâtir à un moment ou un autre... Qu'avait dit Severus? Nous devons inviter des personnalités prestigieuses... Peut-être que telle est la clef. Si je fais les bonnes rencontres, je pourrais peut-être assurer son avenir, ainsi que le mien... Et pour cela, je dois éblouir...

La perspective pouvait être intéressante.

Je marche d'un pas conquérant, et arrivé devant sa salle de cours, frappe, belliqueux. Je sais que Granger ne va pas tarder. Elle est juste derrière moi, préférant ralentir le pas pour s'éloigner. J'imagine que ça doit gamberger dans sa petite caboche... Oui... Éblouir... S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour en être capable, c'est moi. Je suis classe, je suis beau, et je suis riche. Bien sûr, elle sera pendue à mon bras, l'autre. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis, attifée correctement, elle réussit à être passable alors...

Le professeur Flitwick répond à mes coups contre la porte, et, marmonnant que j'étais avec Rogue, je passe la porte pour aller m'asseoir auprès de Blaise. Bien sûr, ce serait trop simple autrement, la chaise est prise par Pansy. Mon (ex) meilleur ami hausse les épaules en me regardant d'un air d'excuse. Peu importe, il est temps d'opérer un plan de rapprochement... Granger entre, marmonne la même chose que moi, accablée. Flitwick hoche la tête, et lui fait un sourire. C'est quand même bien utile d'être la chouchoute des profs. Elle fait la même chose que moi, regarde du côté des gryffons, voit qu'il n'y a aucune place de libre, soupire, et vient à côté de moi.

Le nain reprend son cours.

-Arrête de souffler, et considère ces ordres de la meilleure des manières qui soit...

-Quoi? Serais-tu en train de m'adresser la parole?

-Je t'en prie Granger, tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle d'un air narquois, je ne savais pas que les fouines parlaient...

-S'il te plaît, arrête ça, on dirait une gamine. C'était drôle pour les autres et humiliant pour moi quand on avait quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui on en a dix-sept, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir?

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as derrière la tête.

Diable de Merlin, elle me connaît bien la bougresse... Il faut que je joue finement. Il est hors de question de tout lui révéler. Elle le prendrait mal. En même temps, elle pourrait trouver un certain intérêt à ce bal... Être présentée à tant de grandes personnalités lui donnerait la possibilité de discuter avec des gens hauts placés et d'assurer son avenir... Nous avons tous les deux quelque chose à gagner là-dedans, elle pourrait peut-être comprendre. Il est temps de placer mes pions stratégiquement...

-Eh bien... Je pense qu'il est stupide de continuer à se quereller de la sorte. Nous allons être amenés à beaucoup nous voir. Il serait même possible que nous nous consacrions plus de temps à l'un et à l'autre qu'à nos amis respectifs. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer une année à m'engueuler à longueur de temps avec toi. Ça devient fatiguant. Et si nous nous associons, nous pourrons peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de bien.

Elle semble stupéfiée par mon petit discours. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, et elle ne répond rien. Elle lance les sorts demandés par Flitwick d'un geste machinal. Avec une grimace, je remarque qu'ils sont parfaits.

-Depuis quand prends-tu les intérêts des étudiants de Poudlard à cœur?

Estomaqué, je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Mon petit discours bien ficelé n'a servi à rien.

-OK. Je vais être franc avec toi...

Elle hausse les sourcils. Oui, j'ai décidé d'être honnête, pour une fois. Mais tout simplement parce que dans ce cas-là, l'honnêteté sert mes intérêts...

-J'ai envie de récupérer une place dans ce monde. Or, un bal rondement mené, deux-trois présentations aux bonnes personnes, et le tour est joué. Je veux réussir à faire quelque chose de bien.

-Et peux-tu me dire ce que MOI je gagnerai?

Pas très gryffi comme réaction. Qu'importe, je suis ainsi en terrain connu.

-Hum... Peut-être simplement le bonheur des étudiants?

Autant essayer... Loyale jusqu'à la moelle, elle va peut-être être sensible à ça...

-Arrête Malefoy.

Ok, c'est mort.

-Eh bien toi, si tu n'as pas besoin de place sous les lumos maxima, j'imagine que tu voudras quand même travailler au Ministère, histoire de défendre de petits êtres sans défense... Or tu es fille de moldus, donc tu n'as aucun piston. Et on n'entre au Ministère que grâce aux connaissances.

-Tu oublies que j'ai pris une bonne place au sein de la guerre. Mon nom est connu.

-Non. Le nom de Potter est connu. Toi tu n'es que sa bonne copine, mais personne ne sait exactement ce que tu as fait. Personne ne sait que, du groupe, c'est toi a tiré les ficelles. Tu pourrais être aussi bien celle qui est venue en aide à Potter grâce à son amour pour lui.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout. Moi je vous connais, et je devine la vérité, ainsi que ta place dans le Trio. Mais le monde ne la connait pas, et le Ministère encore moins. Alors tu as besoin de rencontres. Et le bal t'y aidera. Tu es intelligente, j'ai du goût. Notre bal pourrait être merveilleux. Je te propose un accord.

-Et enfin, je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur le sort de Metajucta que vous me rendrez la semaine prochaine. Ce cours est terminé.

Le brouhaha couvre notre discussion. Bande d'abrutis de gamins en rut qui ne pensent qu'à sortir de cours au plus vite. Il faut absolument que je glisse un dernier mot à Granger. Je me penche à son oreille, et hume une douce fragrance que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Crois-moi, l'union fait la force, nous sommes les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Nous pouvons réussir.

Ce genre de petit discours est exactement typique des rouge et or. Je sais que je la touche à parler ainsi. Loyauté, courage, unité... Tout ce qu'ils aiment. Je grimace intérieurement mais reste impassible. Elle me sourit alors. Le genre de sourire qu'elle aurait pu adresser au Balafré et à sa Belette, un sourire doux et amical. Elle tend la main, et alors que le bruit s'éloigne en direction de la Grande Salle et de la nourriture, elle dit:

-Alors on bosse ensemble?

Cette main tendue me semble être la mise en abyme d'une autre situation. Une autre situation pendant laquelle moi je tendais la main à un futur-gryffi. Par simple vengeance, j'eus envie de la refuser. Mais c'eût été stupide, et n'aurait servi en aucun cas mon plan. Qui semble fonctionner de la meilleure des manières qui soit...

Je me saisis de la petite main toute douce. Une vraie main d'anglaise, potelée, blanche, et chaude. Je la garde un peu plus que de raison dans la mienne, qui la recouvre totalement et l'enveloppe. Je lève les yeux vers les siens, et lui souris à mon tour.

-Ok, on bosse ensemble.

Voilà ce que j'appelle un accord scellé en bonne et due forme. Elle et moi allons faire des étincelles...

**Vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**A vendredi prochain pour la suite!**


	3. Chapter 2 s'entraider

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR...**_

_**Rating : T(roll ^^)**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago**_

_**Résumé : Devant la mauvaise réputation qu'est en train d'acquérir Poudlard à cause de la tristesse de ses élèves, Rogue décide de réquisitionner ses préfets... En espérant que ces derniers trouvent un terrain d'entente!**_

_**Nda : Voici un nouveau chapitre... Publié le jeudi en lieu et place du vendredi... Je suis pas géniale? J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai un peu galéré pour écrire la fin. Bref de bref, je n'ai rien d'important à vous dire, si ce n'est vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie d'écrire plus vite et de publier le plus rapidement possible (d'ailleurs on en voit la conséquence, je publie aujourd'hui plutôt que demain). **_

_**Je voulais d'ailleurs faire une petite précision qui m'a été demandée en review anonyme : combien de chapitres aura cette fic? **_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment, étant donné que j'écris quasi au jour le jour. J'avais trois chapitres d'avance (dont un à peine achevé)... Inutile de vous dire que taper le prochain en une semaine va être très très chaud... :S Bref, je m'égare, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il y aura, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y en aura une dizaine. Voilà!**_

_**Merci beaucoup à hermymalefoy33 ; Jeff-La-Bleue ; MiaSa, Sephorae ; Shoushoo ; c_Uz ; Lorelyne ; Kowala ; Elisendre , et Aiedail Choupette.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 2 : S'entraider.

Les notes s'élèvent. Hermione fixe son clavier. Une fausse note s'insère dans son jeu, et elle grimace. Elle ne peut quitter les touches noires et blanches des yeux, n'étant pas assez expérimentée. Mais Drago la regarde, et l'admire. Elle n'a appris le piano que durant un an. Et elle en joue déjà parfaitement. Les arpèges s'envolent, et les deux pianos se répondent. Il sourit, la regarde. Ce moment de musique partagé est plus beau que tout ce qu'il a pu espérer entendre un jour. La magie n'est pour rien dans ce concert. Ils n'ont instillé aucun des artifices dont les sorciers usent à l'ordinaire, ils louent simplement les moldus, à l'honneur ce soir.

Soudain, le moment le plus difficile va arriver. Celui pendant lequel Drago joue sur une autre octave que celle d'Hermione. Il la voit qui se crispe, imperceptiblement. Si la partition est jouée correctement, l'éclat pur fera parcourir un frisson dans l'assistance. Les sons se complètent, la grave et l'aiguë, le do et le mi, le la et le fa. À ce moment, elle est censée jouer moins fort, et Drago apporter une touche de masculinité en la musique. La virilité dans la grave et la force de l'homme en la puissance de la note. Et puis la douceur féminine au toucher plus volatile, le son aigu des anges s'envolant dans les airs, grimpant au plafond et emplissant les cœurs. La musique comme accouplement, la musique comme compréhension, la musique comme complément...

...En théorie.

..oo00°°

Je sors du cours de Flitwick avec une drôle de sensation au creux du cœur. L'échange que je viens d'avoir avec Malefoy n'est qu'hypocrisie. Mon sourire était forcé, ma main tendue un artifice, et notre petit discours de la pure superficialité. Mais si cela avait été possible... Si nous avions pu nous comprendre pour de vrai, échanger avec civilité, enterrer la hache de guerre... Entrevoir la possibilité d'une paix avec Malefoy est étrange. Et songer que j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai me plonge dans la plus profonde perplexité.

Pourquoi aurais-je envie d'une paix avec Malefoy, par Gryffondor? Malefoy est fourbe, hypocrite, rusé, intéressé... Et la liste est longue. Je m'ébroue, tentant de chasser ces drôles d'idées de mon esprit. Une paix avec Malefoy? Utopie. Nous sommes ennemis depuis si longtemps... Et il correspond point par point au genre de personne que je hais. Si l'on cherche toutes les qualités que j'aime chez une personne, et qu'on en prend l'opposé, on trouve Malefoy.

Mes pas se dirigent vers la Grande Salle. Harry ne m'a pas attendu, ce dont je ne suis guère surprise. Ron ne m' a pas attendu non plus, mais c'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant. À l'heure du déjeuner, les droits du ventre priment sur les droits de l'amitié. Alors je marche seule vers la grande salle, mes pensées exclusivement tournées vers ce bal et vers un certain blondinet rusé comme un serpent...

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, aux côtés de Ginny. On entame une discussion sur les profs, la rentrée, les changements... Et soudain je comprends ce que Rogue a voulu dire. L'école est moribonde. Je m'en rends compte soudain, et chaque détail me saute aux yeux comme jamais. Les éclats de rire dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner sont si rares que lorsque cela arrive, tout le monde se retourne sur la personne qui rit à gorge déployée. Si l'on regarde dans les yeux les élèves, l'étincelle de gaieté qui devrait être propre à des adolescents est gravement absente. Les yeux ternes, les conversations plates, les solitaires semblent être à présent le propre de Poudlard.

Un frisson me parcourt.

Ils ont vraiment besoin qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Fort heureusement, j'ai le soir même ma ronde à faire avec Malefoy. Les préfets s'en occupent de vingt heures à vingt-deux heures trois soirs par semaine, et les préfets en chef les quatre autres. C'est donc notre tour ce soir, et pour les trois suivants, de traquer les désobéissants. Nous allons avoir beaucoup à nous dire avec Malefoy, ce qui va sans doute nous changer des insultes... Parfois je me dis que c'est nous que nous devrions réprimander pour nos gamineries et le bruit que nous faisons dans les couloirs. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, il m'insupporte tellement! Il a des idées archaïques, il est étroit d'esprit, il se croit merveilleux, beau et intelligent. Or, dans le lot, il n'y a qu'une seule assertion de vraie.

Enfin... Bon. Certes, c'est vrai qu'il est assez beau, je ne peux le nier. Il a les traits fins, et même si je trouve cela peu viril, je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont dignes d'un ange. Sa couleur de cheveux pourrait être plutôt jolie, si j'y étais sensible. Mais je n'aime pas les blonds. Trop... Bon. Oui, il est beau. Mais il a une telle expression de dédain à longueur de temps sur son visage que le regarder en face devient insupportable. Le mépris qu'il affiche sans cesse me le rend laid, j'aime les gens honnêtes et bons.

Et pourquoi par Merlin suis-je en train de disserter mentalement sur le physique de Drago Malefoy? Par les bombabouses de Nicholas Flamel, je me dois d'être concentrée sur mon objectif. Voir les étudiants aussi déprimés me fait du mal. Je suis attachée à Poudlard, et je prends la résolution de faire de mon mieux pour que ce bal soit magique. Quitte à travailler avec la fouine. Je veux leur redonner le sourire...

La journée passe plutôt rapidement, un simple cours de métamorphose de deux heures ne me rebute jamais. Au contraire, c'est tellement exaltant! Ces théories qui remettent en question notre monde et nos certitudes. Avec la métamorphose, rien n'est jamais fixe, et tout peut changer. Et aller à l'encontre de la Nature que je pensais immuable quand j'étais petite, me rend euphorique.

Il me reste quatre heures avant ma tournée, et je les utilise pour lire un livre énorme et passionnant sur l'étude de la Rune qui signifie "religion", dans le parc de Poudlard. Un nouveau magicien vient juste de publier un livre dans lequel il affirme qu'à l'époque où les sorciers sont nés, les hommes dépourvus de pouvoirs l'étaient déjà depuis bien longtemps, et que sorciers et moldus cohabitèrent pas mal de temps ensembles. Or, de la cohabitation des hommes naissent obligatoirement bien des choses, comme les techniques artisanales, certaines lois ou pactes de non-agression, et, bien sûr, une religion commune. Il subodore et confronte alors les hypothèses que la croyance en les quatre fondateurs, en Merlin et autres figures emblématiques sorcières sont intimement liées aux dieux grecs des athéniens... Passionnant. Ron se moque légèrement de moi, et vient se mettre à côté de moi, une expression soudain sérieuse.

-Mione, ce boulot de Préfète te bouffe... Regarde-toi, tu as des cernes de six pieds de long...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ces fonctions me plaisent. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour les assumer...

-Allonge-toi sur mes jambes.

Je ne m'étonne plus. Ron, avec la guerre, est devenu bien plus mature qu'il ne l'était. Il comprend à présent bien mieux les autres, et s'il a gardé son humour foireux et sa goinfrerie, il a en revanche gagné en empathie et légèrement en tact. Je mets ma tête sur ses genoux, perpendiculairement à lui, et il se met à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je grimace parfois lorsque ses doigts se perdent dans mes nœuds, mais dans l'ensemble, la caresse est agréable. Si agréable même que mes yeux se ferment et que mon livre bascule. Je crois qu'effectivement je suis un peu fatiguée. Ma respiration s'apaise et, doucement mais sûrement, je plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

Je me réveille je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, alors que le soleil se couche sur le lac, filtré par les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, et le murmure des voix termine de me bercer. Ron et Harry discutent Quidditch. Je laisse les derniers fils du sommeil s'évanouir, et je me redresse.

Les garçons me regardent avec un sourire.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu dors, me dit Harry.

-Ça t'a fait du bien en tout cas, tu as l'air détendue, constate Ron.

Je me frotte les yeux et l'ensemble du visage, et m'étire. Ils éclatent de rire.

-Tu as quand même dormi près de quatre heures.

Et là je sursaute.

-Quoi?! Mais quelle heure est-il?

-Vingt heures cinq, me répond Ron, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

-Et flûûûûûte! Par les chaussettes de Merlin, j'avais rendez-vous à vingt heures!

-À vingt heures? Mais avec qui?

-Avec Malefoy, on a une nouvelle mission que Rogue nous a donnée, et nous devons faire notre tournée... Je vous rejoins à dix heures dans la salle commune?

Je ne les laisse même pas répondre, et cours vers le château. Il va hurler. Il déteste les retards... Et mince, le pacte de non-agression est en train de partir en fumée... Je finis par gagner notre point de rendez-vous -le hall- et Malefoy hausse un sourcil narquois en me voyant...

-Sexy ta tenue Granger...

Je me regarde dans une des grandes baies vitrées, et vois mes cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, rendus électriques par la main de Ron, mon chemisier qui est complètement de travers, ma jupe dont le revers est plié sur ma jambe, ce qui la fait remonter au-dessus du genou. Je me rhabille correctement, les joues rouges.

-Bon, on commence par où?

Il a l'air agacé... Je ne vois pas ce qui le défrise. Peu importe. Je me réponds à moi-même puisqu'il ne semble pas disposé à le faire.

-Par la grande salle? On prend l'aile ouest, puis la sud, on passe par l'est et on finit par le nord, histoire de surprendre les amoureux à la tour d'astronomie?

-Non, Granger, es-tu stupide ou le fais-tu exprès? Il faut surprendre les amoureux dès maintenant, sinon on leur donne du répit... Il faut qu'on fasse le contraire, d'abord l'aile est, et on termine par le sud...

-Malefoy, par Merlin! Quand vas-tu cesser de toujours remettre en cause tout ce que je dis? Les amoureux vont arriver après, bien plus tard, les filles doivent se préparer, les garçons se vanter, et ENSUITE seulement ils vont à la tour. Alors que pour l'instant ce sont les gamins de deuxième année qui sont en train de chercher la meilleure bêtise à faire, généralement dans les toilettes, et surtout celles de Mimi, dans l'aile Ouest... Tu sais en plus que j'ai raison!

Il grimace.

-Très bien.

Cet effort semble lui avoir coûté. Je reste stupéfiée.

-Ferme la bouche, Granger, on dirait un Strangulot.

Ok. Stupéfiée est un mot savant, les enfants, pour dire que je suis élégamment la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux vitreux et que je reste ainsi de loooongues secondes.

Je me reprends.

-Que se passe t-il? Tu es d'accord avec moi?

-Non. Simplement on va opérer comme tu le dis, et on verra si tu as eu raison. En théorie, ta solution a l'air bonne. Mais je parie ma baguette que dans les faits, il aurait fallu suivre ce que j'ai dit.

Assurée, je commence à prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. J'entre à l'intérieur, un lumos au bout de ma baguette, puisque la lumière a décru très sensiblement. Je la pointe sur tous les coins et recoins. Rien. Personne. Pas de points à retirer. Tant mieux...

Je commence alors à monter les escaliers du hall d'entrée, et une fois en haut, prends à gauche. Il me suit. Un petit chien. Nous n'avons pas commencé à discuter de Rogue, mais personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'engager la conversation. Je suis calme et posée comme fille, mais il ne faut pas non plus me pousser. Or, trop souvent, je perds mon calme devant lui. J'avais réussi depuis ma troisième année à garder mon flegme devant lui et à intimer le même comportement de mes amis. Mais depuis le début de l'année, cette sagesse ne semble plus être de mise dans mon esprit et mon corps. Cela devient physique. Je ne peux le supporter, je ne peux lui parler civilement, je ne peux être amicale ou ne serait-ce que polie. Il m'énerve. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Il s'est soudain arrêté. Je me tourne vers lui, agacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Il me montre d'un doigt un recoin de tapisserie, et l'index sur la bouche m'impose le silence. D'un coup de baguette, il dévoile le malheureux. Un gamin de onze ans. Du genre de Neville. Du genre pataud qu'on laisse derrière parce qu'on n'en a rien à faire de lui, et que comme ça on est tranquille parce qu'il y en a un qui aura pris pour tout le monde. Du genre moi. Le gamin lève alors son menton tremblant vers Malefoy, implorant silencieusement sa pitié. Je devance l'autre serpentard qui, si je lui en laisse le temps, va martyriser ce pauvre gamin.

-De quelle Maison fais-tu partie?

-Serdaigle.

La petite voix fluette tente de se raffermir.

-Il me semble que tu es bien loin de ta Salle Commune... Que fais-tu ici?

Il semble s'en remettre directement à moi à présent. À mon humble avis, il a remarqué les sceaux de nos maisons et a compris où allaient ses intérêts.

-Je me suis perdu en cherchant les toilettes.

L'excuse minable répétée mécaniquement me fait pressentir le groupe d'insoumis qui se fiche des règles tant qu'elles ne sont pas pour eux.

-Tu n'auras rien pour cette fois, mais sache que tu as dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu. La prochaine fois, tu auras droit à des points en moins. Quel est ton nom?

-Martial Deauclaire.

Je me souviens de l'ex-petite amie de Percy. Ce gamin doit connaître le pouvoir et l'importance des préfets. Ce qui serait la raison de cet air désolé sur le visage...

-Martial, retourne à ton dortoir, et la prochaine fois, ton escapade te coûtera cinq points. Va dormir.

-Mais...

Cette fois, ses lèvres se tordent, et les larmes ne sont pas loin...

-Je connais plus le mot de passe pour rentrer!

Je soupire.

-C'est "Mens sana in corpore sano". Allez, vas-y.

En même temps, je les comprends ces gamins. Un mot de passe aussi long et en vieux latin...

Je reprends ma marche, oubliant Blondie.

-Hé oh! T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?

-Pardon?

-D'abord, je suis ce que tu dis, nous faisons TON périple, ce que TU as décidé, et maintenant, alors que je trouve un gamin en faute, tu t'en charges et tu le laisses repartir sans même des points en moins.

-Non mais ho! Oui, nous suivons Mon périple comme tu dis, mais parce que c'était le meilleur, et je te signale que si je t'avais laissé ce pauvre Martial, tu en aurais fait du Miamhibou. Alors ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais que je fais ce qui est juste!

-Ah bon? C'est juste d'adapter les punitions en fonction des personnes, en fonction de la frimousse ou de l'âge du gamin? C'est juste de t'approprier ce qu'un autre a trouvé, de t'approprier la gloire d'un autre? C'est juste d'avoir de tels préjugés, comme quoi simplement parce que je suis à serpentard je suis incapable de pitié et je mange tout cru les petits enfants? Arrête Granger, tu es étroite d'esprit, et tu es injuste.

Je reste bouche close. Son laïus aurait pu me toucher s'il n'avait pas senti à plein nez le "je me rapproche de Granger pour faire un bal digne de ce nom". Je reprends ma marche le long du couloir de l'aile Ouest. Il nous reste trois ailes de sept étages chacune. Je sens le découragement me saisir. Mais j'avance.

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand même.

Je sursaute. C'est quoi cette manière de s'approcher silencieusement des autres et de parler comme ça tout d'un coup. Qu'il peut m'agacer!

-Je ne veux pas te parler. Si préparer quelque chose avec toi signifie m'aplatir devant toi, il en est hors de question.

-Arrête Granger, personne ne t'a demandé de t'aplatir. Simplement d'accepter les idées des autres. Ou au moins de les écouter. Mais non. Toi tu sais tout, tu as tout lu, tout vu, et c'est ton point de vue le meilleur. Moi j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire et à proposer.

Je soupire. Je suis honnête, c'est l'une des qualités de ma maison. Et je le suis en premier envers moi-même. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais qu'il m'a mouchée, et je me dois de le reconnaître. Fût-il un Serpentard. Fût-il Drago Malefoy.

-Ok. Propose.

-Quoi?

-Si tu es si intelligent et si tu as effectivement tant de choses à proposer, vas-y, je t'écoute. Propose quelque chose pour la soirée du trois juin.

Il semble réellement pris de court. Tant pis, ça lui apprendra. Mais il se reprend.

-Eh bien... Je n'avais pas prévu d'y réfléchir si vite, mais soit. Je pense... Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'occupe de faire le recrutement un jeudi, toi et moi avons la matinée du lendemain libre. Donc nous pouvons consacrer la soirée du jeudi au recrutement plus qu'à nos devoirs. Par exemple, on met des affiches dans chaque salle commune demain, et on présente le projet, créer ou reprendre une pièce, créer des décors, ajouter la musique, et la jouer. On met une feuille sur laquelle ils écrivent leur nom. On leur dit que c'est facultatif et que ne participent que ceux qui sont prêts à donner de leur temps. Et on leur donne rendez-vous, voyons... Nous sommes le jeudi vingt-et-un octobre? Dans ce cas, vingt-et-un plus quinze... Nous serons le jeudi quatre novembre, et on interrogera les Serdaigles. On prend le plus motivé, et celui qui est le meilleur en théâtre. Il faudra qu'on fasse un recueil de questions à lui poser, et..

-Stop!

Je l'arrête. Je n'en peux plus de ce déferlement de paroles. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits... D'autant plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Et là, il m'explique sans m'insulter, de façon posée comment il voit les choses. Je n'avais jamais remarqué d'ailleurs qu'il avait tendance à parler avec ses mains. Ses belles mains d'aristocrate.

Bref.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait attendre un peu, et mettre toutes ces idées par écrit?

-Si tu as besoin d'écrire pour retenir, à ce moment, d'accord...

Il m'énerve!

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire pour retenir, mais je pense que dans le déferlement d'idées qu'on va avoir, on ne va pas se souvenir de tout. Ce qui serait dommage...

-J'ai envie de te proposer quelque chose, mais j'ai bien peur que tu me tombes de nouveau dessus à bras raccourcis...

-Quoi?

-On arrête là la ronde. On laisse pour une fois les amoureux et les galopins s'amuser dans le château, et nous on va à la Salle-Sur-Demande, s'occuper de tout ça...

Le muffle! Comme si j'allais laisser tomber et négliger mon rôle de Préfète! C'est un devoir qui nous a été donné! En même temps, je ne me sens pas de me mettre à réfléchir sur cette organisation de dix heures à minuit... Je suis suffisamment fatiguée comme ça...

-Non.

C'est avec résignation que je prononce ces mots.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. C'est notre devoir de nous occuper de tout ça.

-Oui, mais Rogue nous a surchargés, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie que nous avons un peu trop de tâches. Donc je pense qu'il ne nous en voudra pas trop si nous négligeons un peu les gamins, et si nous nous focalisons sur l'image de Poudlard. D'ailleurs ce qu'il veut, c'est que les élèves aient le sourire. Les laisser s'amuser un peu le soir venu n'est pas non plus si néfaste, et peut participer à leur redonner le sourire. Et bon. Ce n'est pas comme si on était en pleine période scolaire : dès vendredi on est en vacances. Laisse-les souffler, Granger.

Je le regarde dans le fond des yeux sans le voir. Je teste tous ses arguments. À mon plus grand dam, ils sont justes et justifiés. Il a raison. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Ok.

Je me contente de souffler cette réponse. J'ai honte quelque part...

Il se tourne alors et commence à marcher vers la Salle-Sur-Demande. Je lui emboîte le pas, peu fière de ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai toujours détesté négliger ce qu'on m'avait confié. Nous arrivons devant le mur vierge que je connais par cœur grâce à l'AD, et je le regarde défiler trois fois, un air concentré sur le visage.

Une poignée apparaît, et comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la magie. Il pousse la porte, et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Nous entrons et je regarde autour de moi, méfiante. Des tentures sont dressées sur les murs, de couleur verte. Je trouvais le vert froid et neutre, avant. Et je me rends compte là que tout compte fait, le vert est une jolie couleur. Les tentures sont pour certaines très foncées, presque vert bouteille, et d'autres vert prairie, ce qui rend les murs un peu plus chaleureux. En revanche, le feu de cheminée que Malefoy a invoqué érige des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, et des chandeliers nous grandissent tous les deux. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise, et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma nuque. Au moment où je pense cela, les chandeliers sont remplacés par des sphères de lumières plus vives, et des fauteuils rouges apparaissent autour d'une table basse en bois chaleureux. Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi.

-Avais-tu vraiment besoin de demander des fleurs?

Je me retournes et vois un bouquet sur une grande table. Je rougis légèrement, et me dirige vers le bouquet. Les lys sont blancs et roses. Je m'approche et leur odeur entêtante me propulse dans mes souvenirs estivaux chez mes parents. Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Où veux-tu qu'on travaille?

Il me désigne la table, et sort plume et encre de son sac. Je sors également du parchemin. Un air fatigué sur le visage, il me dit:

-Bon. D'abord, est-ce que tu es d'accord avec moi pour les affiches et les jeudis.

-Oui.

Notre fatigue commune nous oblige à faire au plus vite. Et pour cela de reconnaître la valeur des idées de l'autre.

-On met quoi sur l'affiche?

-On peut présenter ça comme une petite annonce. Genre "Recherche une personne passionnée de théâtre, qui aime écrire, ou qui aurait envie d'adapter un classique pour représentation devant tout Poudlard. Seule obligation : travailler avec un représentant de chaque Maison, et d'écrire sur les Moldus, ou d'adapter une pièce Moldue. Casting jeudi quatre novembre".

Je dicte et il note. Je crois que j'aime assez cette position.

-C'est une bonne base, dit-il. Mais je pense qu'il faut adapter en fonction des Maisons.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, par exemple pour les Serdaigle "Recherche personne passionnée de théâtre, ayant une grande connaissance de la littérature théâtrale sorcière et moldue pour créer ou adapter une pièce, et la présenter devant tout Poudlard. Recherche également personne capable de travailler avec un représentant de chaque Maison, et d'écrire sur les moldus ou d'adapter un classique moldu. Rendez-vous jeudi quatre novembre." Leur ego surdimensionné sera flatté par la connaissance demandée et la notion de "capable".

-Oui, c'est vrai. Donc pour les Poufsouffles, on rajoute qu'on a besoin d'eux. Ils ont une générosité tellement naturelle qu'ils le prendront comme un coup de main à nous donner.

J'ignore son ricanement.

-Et puis pour les Serpentards, on rajoute l'idée de briller devant les professeurs et peut-être quelques personnalités politiques.

Il me regarde, intéressé.

-Oui, ça pourrait être pas mal. Là tu peux être sûr que tous ceux qui ont été discrédités pendant la guerre rappliqueront aussi sec.

Je dresse l'oreille, vivement intéressée.

-C'est ton cas?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui demander. Je dois être incorrigible. Il soupire. Ferme les yeux. Hésite sur ce qu'il peut me dire ou non. Il reste impassible. C'est tout de même incroyable un tel degré de maîtrise de soi. J'ai tenté de le provoquer, et il n'a même pas répondu!

-Non. N'oublie pas que j'ai été innocenté de toute les charges portées contre moi.

Ça je le sais. Il me prend pour une idiote ou quoi? Je sais parfaitement qu'il a été blanchi de tout. Mais si l'opprobre n'a pas été jetée sur le nom de Drago, elle l'a été sur celui de Lucius... Il doit chercher à s'affranchir de la réputation paternelle...

-Et ton père?

Cette fois, il se crispe notablement.

-Quoi mon père?

Et il me parle sèchement à présent.

-Ton père n'a pas été innocenté. Tu dois avoir peur d'un jour pâtir de sa réputation, non?

Je le vois pâlir et perdre le peu de couleur qui peut tapisser ses joues. Il manque de s'énerver. Je le vois à la veine qui bat sa tempe. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Nous sommes si proches. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous sommes à moitié levés de nos chaises, et, mains à plat sur la table, nous avons approché nos têtes. Nous nous fusillons du regard. Nous sommes à la fois en posture offensive et défensive. Je vois qu'il est prêt à me hurler dessus, à perdre son flegme légendaire. Mais non. Il se rassied, se saisit de sa plume, de son parchemin, les glisse dans son sac et commence à se lever.

-Que fais-tu? Nous n'avons pas fini!

Je lui cours après. S'il part, je suis perdue. Je n'arriverai jamais à tout terminer seule, et si j'échoue à tout préparer correctement, c'est sur moi que tout retombera puisqu'il est le filleul de Severus Rogue.

-Attends!

Je lui saisis le bras avant qu'il ne tourne la poignée de la porte.

Les mots ont du mal à sortir et se perdent dans ma gorge. Ils se font nœud et se fondent dans mon palais, refusant de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me force, mais n'y arrive pas. Je sais que ce serait mieux pour notre travail que je le dise. Je fais un dernier effort. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux, et il suit mon combat contre mon corps, contre ma répulsion.

-Je suis désolée.

Ça y est. Ils ont enfin été prononcés. Son visage à lui se radoucit. Il prend ma main, et la glisse dans sa paume. Ses longs doigts et sa grande paume recouvrent entièrement ma petite main. Ses doigts sont froids, alors qu'il fait très chaud dans la pièce. Mais c'est une fraîcheur agréable. Et douce. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et agite nos mains de haut en bas, dans un simulacre de traité de paix.

-Si nous travaillons ensemble, il faut que nous arrêtions de nous disputer sans arrêt.

Sa voix est bizarrement rauque. Il doit être surpris lui aussi de cette situation inédite. Me voir échanger une poignée de main avec Drago Malefoy m'abasourdit au plus haut point. Même si cela n'est plus aussi répugnant. Au contraire, notre collaboration pourrait être fructueuse, et j'ai envie d'y croire tout d'un coup. De croire que lui et moi sommes doués et pouvons collaborer.

-Oui. J'arrête de te parler de la guerre, des mangemorts, de ta ruse et de ta stupidité. J'arrête de te parler de ton père, et je te promets de ne plus prononcer un mot sur ta famille ou tes amis.

-Je te promets de ne pas te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te promets de ne pas te parler de tes amis et de ne pas les critiquer en ta présence. Je te promets d'essayer de te considérer comme une personne normale. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'en suis pas capable.

-Nous sommes d'accord.

Cette fois, la poignée de main est plus vigoureuse, et, contrairement à cet après midi, plus sincère. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer... Parole de Serpentard, parole à deux mornilles dit le proverbe. Mais cette fois je veux y croire. Ne serait-ce que pour espérer.

Deux heures plus tard, il est dix heures et demi, et nous sommes affalés dans les fauteuils rouges. Enfin. Je suis affalée. Lui il est élégamment allongé dans sa commodité de conversation. Je suis profondément exténuée, et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je les laisse clos pour un instant. Nous avons réussi à faire de jolies affiches. Malefoy a triplé de volume ses parchemins, et je l'ai laissé écrire. Mes pattes de mouche sont bien moins attirantes que son écriture calligraphiée. Il s'est appliqué, et nous avons fait de bons petits discours propres aux Maisons. Celui de Gryffondor est d'ailleurs pacificateur et demande l'union des maisons pour être plus forts et meilleurs.

Les lettres que nous avons écrites dansent devant mes yeux. J'ai même retrouvé un sort pour les colorer. Malefoy a voulu que les fioritures brillantes soient en or, en blanc et en noir. Il dit que c'est classe. J'ai préféré le laisser faire. Et c'est vrai que nos affiches sont jolies. Des fioritures dorées sur fond noir, une écriture carmin, prairie, azur ou solaire, et les mots importants en blanc.

Les phrases que nous avons rédigées se baladent, et mes yeux les laissent danser à leur guise sans plus les suivre. Le ballet se fait vert et rouge, or et noir, et je vois des lettres se détacher... Je crois que je sombre légèrement dans l'inconscient.

J'entends alors une voix agacée qui m'appelle.

-Granger! Granger par Merlin, vas-tu te réveiller?

J'émerge enfin, me disant qu'il exagère pour cinq minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai fermé les paupières.

-Une heure que tu dors, et trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu exagères!

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Une heure? C'est une blague?

-Non.

Il est agacé, et je me dis que je suis peut-être malade pour être aussi fatiguée... Je dois être en anémie, je n'arrête pas depuis le début de l'année, alignant les heures supplémentaires.

-Bon. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai établi la liste des personnalités qu'il faudrait, à mon avis, inviter.

-En parlant de cette soirée, tu as une idée de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire nous?

Il soupire.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je te propose qu'on voie ça demain. Là je suis trop fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Tu me donnes la liste? Je vais la regarder et peut-être y ajouter des noms.

Nous nous levons en même temps. En état léthargique, je prends mon sac et ma cape et nous sortons de la Salle sur Demande. Les couloirs sont vides et sombres. Je frissonne et mets ma cape. Nous descendons l'un et l'autre les escaliers mouvants. Puis nous arrivons sur le palier sur lequel nous devons nous quitter. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

-Bo -hoooooooooooo-nne nuit, Malefoy.

Ma phrase est coupée par un affreux bâillement qui le fait grimacer.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit Granger. Et dors, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques la nuit, mais tu as une sale mine.

_**Et voilà. Un p'tit commentaire, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez?**_


	4. Chapter 3 : se mettre au travail

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR...**_

_**Rating : T(roll ^^)**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago**_

_**Résumé : Devant la mauvaise réputation qu'est en train d'acquérir Poudlard à cause de la tristesse de ses élèves, Rogue décide de réquisitionner ses préfets... En espérant que ces derniers trouvent un terrain d'entente!**_

_**NDA : Et oui, ceci est un chapitre!**_

_**Incroyable... J'étais persuadée que je finirais par abandonner cette histoire. Je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration, savait à peu près comment évoluer, mais ne trouvais plus les puis, je crois que je faisais une overdose de Dramione.**_

_**Donc voici la suite de cette histoire. Evidemment, comme elle est assez lente, il ne s'y passe pas non plus grand chose. Quoique vous pourrez noter un léger changement dans les comportements. **_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! **_

_**Ah, et une dernière chose. A ceux qui me lisent ailleurs... J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous : Amour Volage et Course de Jupons va être updaté... Vers la semaine prochaine, je pense.**_

_**Et également, la suite d'I'm sick of you devrait arriver dans le même temps. Disons qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques vérifications. **_

_**Une toute dernière chose : merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne vous cache pas que ça me motive énormément et que sans toutes ces reviews, j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps cette histoire...**_

_**En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment,**_

_**Emy.**_

Chapitre 3 : se mettre au travail

Les douces lumières donnent une atmosphère de mystère à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde est là, le Ministre, les membres de l'ex-Ordre du Phénix, des directeurs de départements, des journalistes... Ils n'ont pas droit à l'erreur. Alors que les candélabres adoucissent leurs visages, Hermione regarde Drago, et le trouve beau. Elle arrive à ce moment de la musique à lever les yeux vers lui, elle n'a à jouer que deux notes graves, le do et le mi pour marquer un rythme dans la musique, alors que sa partie à lui est bien plus compliquée. Toute son attention est focalisée sur sa partition pour n'en perdre aucune miette, alors qu'il la connait déjà par cœur. Deux petits Poufsouffles de première année jouent les tourneurs et les aident à lire les notes au mieux.

Le visage concentré du blond est magnifique. Au piano, son masque tombe, et elle a le temps à ce moment de le regarder et de l'admirer. Elle a le temps de détailler chaque trait parfait de sa physionomie, et de s'arrêter sur chaque détail de son visage. Elle ne s'en prive pas. Elle aime le voir jouer du piano.

Drago, contrairement à de nombreux pianistes, n'appuie pas comme un forcené sur ses notes pour faire semblant d'être transporté par la musique. Non. Il est doux et tendre avec les touches, et les caresse du bout des doigts. Il les fait se compléter, il les fait s'allier pour être plus belles, il les fait se confronter pour mieux les réconcilier.

Soudain, une fausse note la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle se concentre sur son clavier, et tente d'oublier le monde autour d'elle, de négliger tout ce qui n'est pas musique. Elle se concentre, et prend alors conscience que ça va être son tour. Son tour d'éblouir. D'éblouir sur quatre mesures. Quatre mesures que Drago ne lui a apprises qu'hier. Quatre mesures qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire parfaitement. Mais quatre mesures pour lesquelles il a dit qu'il avait confiance en elle. Quatre mesures pour lesquelles elle doit se surpasser. Quatre mesures pendant lesquelles elle ne joue plus des noires, mais presque uniquement que des triolets. Quatre mesures pendant lesquelles ses mains sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Quatre mesures-suicide.

..oo00°°

Le jour qui entre à travers les rideaux de mon baldaquin me réveille doucement. J'aime ces matins où mes yeux s'ouvrent avant l'heure à laquelle je dois me lever. J'ai encore quelques minutes, et j'en profite pour admirer les rayons du soleil qui viennent jusqu'à mon visage. Je me perds à compter les grains de poussière que je trouve à l'intérieur, admirant cet or solide. Un bruit strident finit par se faire entendre. Je soupire. C'est l'heure.

J'ouvre mes rideaux et me mets debout. J'arrive à la salle de bain commune à Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et moi. Alors que Vincent s'apprêtait à y entrer, j'arrive et il se fait une joie de s'écarter pour me laisser passer. Je n'aurais jamais toléré qu'un seul de mes sbires se révolte et ne se dévoue pas entièrement à moi. Pour autant, secrètement, j'aimerais qu'au moins un seul des serpentard se rebelle et un jour me dise "non". Histoire que les autres Maisons cessent de nous mépriser pour nos manières de suiveurs. À croire qu'ils ne sont pas capable de vivre sans maître. Chiens d'écoliers.

La douche achève de me réveiller. Un simple sort aurait pu être nécessaire, mais sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps est bien trop agréable. Je préfère encore louper le petit déjeuner que louper ma douche. Une fois sorti, je m'habille prestement et lance un sort de séchage et un autre de capilloglue sur mes cheveux. Parfaitement coiffé et magnifiquement habillé, je sors éblouir mes camarades de ma splendeur personnelle.

Je suis prétentieux. Oui, je le sais. Mais je préfère avoir trop confiance en moi que pas assez. Et savoir exactement qui on est, et à quel point on est supérieur aux autres n'est pas vraiment de la prétention. Simplement de la conscience de soi. Je descends prestement les escaliers pour arriver à la Grande Salle et lance machinalement un regard vers la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Granger va mieux. Elle s'est endormie comme une loque hier, ronflant presque. La regarder dormir m'avait dégoûté. Elle a un tel air de bonté lorsque ses yeux sont fermés que j'en ai eu la nausée. Elle ressemblait presque à cette traitresse de Viviane...

Elle a l'air effectivement un peu plus en forme. Elle lit un énorme bouquin poussiéreux. Et mange distraitement un croissant. Je hausse les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Elle ferait mieux de vivre. Peut-être serait-elle alors plus estimée... Aujourd'hui tout le monde se moque d'elle, de son buisson qui lui sert de cheveux, de ses vêtements trop grands... Moi je l'ai vue hier soir un peu débraillée, et elle a largement de quoi aguicher et s'amuser. Enfin... Les pensées "Granger" sont nocives de bon matin. Elles m'enlèvent ma bonne humeur potentielle.

Je m'assois à table. Déplore silencieusement mes camarades. Dénigre ouvertement mes condisciples. Méprise à grand bruit mes ennemis.

Ma journée s'étire. Longue. Si longue. Je hais être ici. Je hais cet endroit. Je hais ma vie qui n'est qu'une longue suite d'évènements insignifiants. Je suis perdu au milieu d'un océan d'élèves qui ne me ressemblent pas. Avec qui je n'ai absolument rien en commun. Me perdant dans la recherche de mon identité. À savoir qui je suis.

Les cours s'enchaînent, et je répète machinalement les sorts demandés, écris docilement les dates énoncées, ne bavarde même pas avec mes camarades. Je ne fais que me traîner.

La soirée arrive rapidement. J'attends Granger. Elle me suit. Nous nous taisons. Nous avons arrêté de nous disputer. J'en suis heureux. Je ne supporte plus le bruit insupportable de sa voix stridente, ni la vision de ses cheveux ébouriffés s'étirant dans tous les sens pour mieux m'attaquer.

Je suis las.

La soirée avance tranquillement, et nous sommes en face des Sabliers Géants. Nous venons d'intercepter un élève qui rentrait dans sa salle commune. Granger m'a laissé cette fois m'en occuper et donner un avertissement oral au gamin. Et bien sûr, lui retirer cinq points.

-Granger, on va préparer le bal et les auditions ?

Elle baille, mais moins que d'habitude.

-Allons-y.

Nous grimpons les escaliers menant au septième étage. La Salle-Sur-Demande apparaît telle qu'elle l'était la première fois, et nous nous effondrons sur un fauteuil chacun. Je suis assis avec classe. Elle est assise avec décontraction, les jambes balancées sur l'accoudoir, une main dans ses cheveux à tortiller ses boucles, et une autre à torturer ses lèvres.

-Que t'arrive t-il Granger ?

Elle me regarde, surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu as l'air stressée, et je veux savoir si c'est en rapport avec notre projet...

-Hum... Oui. J'étais en train de réfléchir, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il faut qu'on change toutes nos dates. Jeudi dans quinze jours tombe sur les vacances. Nous ne pouvons auditionner tous les élèves de Serdaigle alors que la plupart est en vacances...

-Très bien, il suffit de jeter un sort...

Pendant une heure, nous travaillons à peaufiner nos affiches. Une heure plus tard, nous invitons tous les membres éminents du Ministère et les personnalités influentes du monde Magique.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas inviter Rita Skeeter ! Il en est hors de question, c'est une vipère de la pire espèce.

-Et tu connais un autre journaliste qui a aussi bonne réputation ? Elle bosse à la Gazette, et elle est connue dans le milieu. En tout cas, plus que ton Lovegood ! Et elle a meilleure estime...

-Pourquoi nous ne demanderions pas à un journaliste en devenir... ?

-À qui penses-tu ?

-Astrid Memnius.

-La préposée aux articles de société ?

-Oui. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'influence en ce moment, mais je suis sûre qu'à la moindre affaire, elle va exploser. Si ce n'est avant notre bal, ce sera grâce à lui. Elle nous coûtera moins cher, sera moins diva que Skeeter, nous sera fidèle et reconnaissante, et en plus, elle a une très bonne plume.

-C'est vrai. Va pour Memnius. Une autre idée de personnalité ?

-Nous en sommes à combien ?

-Vingt. Plus les élèves au complet, cinq-cent vingt-trois. Ce qui nous donne cinq-cent quarante-trois. Faut-il compter les parents de chaque élève ?

-Je le pense... Voire même certains voudront emmener frères et sœurs.

Je marmonne "oui c'est sûr, si tous les Weasley se ramènent, on est mal partis". Je la vois cacher un sourire dans ses boucles brunes. Je ne lui fais pas remarquer. Autrement, elle devra mentir, dire que non, elle n'a pas souri, et nous nous disputerons encore. Je tiens à ma tranquillité. Alors je cache moi aussi un sourire narquois qui fleurit à mes lèvres.

-Si nous invitons les personnalités influentes, leurs conjoints, les professeurs, leurs conjoints, les élèves, leurs parents et fratries, nous arrivons à un total d'environ mille cinq-cent. En comptant large. Tu crois que ça le fera ?

-Le problème, ça ne va pas être au niveau de la Grande Salle, elle est immense. Et je pense que par magie, nous pouvons l'agrandir encore. Non, ce sera pour la pièce de théâtre. Pour tenir tout le monde en silence pendant une heure et demi...

Je la regarde. Nos yeux se croisent et se comprennent. Nous sommes perdus. Les gamins courront partout. Les bébés pleureront. Les parents s'occuperont d'eux. Sans compter les garnements qui voudront faire une énorme bêtise à la manière des jumeaux Weasley pour se faire remarquer...

Elle soupire.

-Ça me désespère. À quoi pensait Rogue au nom de Merlin !

Je réfléchis encore. Il y a sûrement une solution...

-Il faut qu'on trouve, Granger.

Elle se redresse, et me regarde.

-Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, les affiches sont terminées pour le théâtre.

-Oui.

-La liste des invités influents est terminée.

-Oui.

-Il nous reste quoi ?

J'énumère en marquant sur mes doigts ce qui nous reste à faire.

-Auditionner les élèves. Je lève un doigt.

-Ça viendra plus tard.

-Trouver une pièce.

-C'est à eux de le faire.

Je rabaisse mon doigt.

-Trouver une solution pour tous les enfants, trouver comment coucher les parents, trouver des costumes, une décoration pour la Grande Salle, un thème, un groupe de musique à inviter, des serveurs, les repas, la disposition de la salle, si nous gardons les grandes tables... Ah, et aussi trouver notre spectacle.

Elle gémit.

-Ça nous le trouverons plus tard. Alors, le thème. Tu aimes quoi comme couleurs ?

J'arbore un sourire carnassier.

-Vert et argent.

Elle éclate de rire. Je sens mes sourcils s'arquer.

-Arrête de plaisanter. Tes vraies couleurs préférées s'il te plaît.

Je grimace. Elle croit que je plaisante... Bon... Il faut dire qu'une pointe d'ironie était présente. Mais avant, elle serait partie au quart de tour, s'énervant et criant... Comme quoi, un miracle est possible.

-Le blanc. C'est vraiment la couleur que je préfère. Le blanc et l'or. Symbole de pureté et de richesse.

Elle hausse les yeux au ciel, mais réfléchit.

-En fait, ça me plaît assez bien. J'aime la simplicité du blanc. Et c'est vrai que c'est la couleur de la pureté. Et ça montre l'abolition de toutes les couleurs caractéristiques des maisons. Quant à l'or, c'est au diapason de la Grande Salle dont les chandeliers et certaines décorations sont en or... Ça me plaît bien, oui. Classe, simple et pourtant très chic.

-Va donc pour le blanc. Et sinon, j'ai une idée pour les tables. Ça abolit aussi les distinctions de maisons, et ça permet aux familles de rester ensemble. On place des petites tables rondes autour desquelles les familles s'assoient, et ces tables seraient face à la scène. Le repas serait pris aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, et pendant ce temps-là, les élèves feraient leur représentation...

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Ça me plait bien. Et j'ai une autre idée : les enfants de première, deuxième, voire même troisième année sont conviés jusqu'à onze heures et demi. Les gens mangent jusqu'à dix heures et demi, durant la pièce. Ensuite, on verra ce qu'ils feront, et nous on commence notre représentation qui durera jusqu'à onze heures et demi. Les gosses vont se coucher, et il ne reste que les parents et les ados pour le bal plus... Disons moins... Formel. Là les parents, les profs et les élèves pourront se mêler.

-C'est bien, ça me plaît aussi. Mais il nous reste un problème : les bébés et enfants en bas âge.

-Je... Je pense qu'on pourrait recruter des élèves pour faire les baby-sitters. Il y aura de nombreuses filles qui se proposeront pour garder les enfants, j'en suis sûre. Elles les gardent dans leurs salles communes, les amènent pour manger, les couchent dans des salles de classe qu'on aura aménagées pour être des dortoirs, et les enfants y dormiront.

-C'est une excellente idée!

Je suis extrêmement surpris. Poudlard a tant de place, pourquoi n'y avions-nous pas pensé?

-De quoi?

-L'idée de transformer les salles de classe en dortoirs. Les professeurs l'ont bien fait lorsque nous étions en troisième année avec la Grande Salle. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose, mettre plusieurs familles ensemble ? Nous délimiterions les espaces par des rideaux... Nous demanderons aux Elfes de nous aider...

-Non.

Je suis arrêté en plein élan.

-Non quoi ?

-Pas les Elfes. Ils n'ont pas à nous aider, ils auront déjà toute la nourriture à préparer, sans compter que nous leur donnerons un travail monstre, faire à manger pour mille personnes! Nous devrons demander à Rogue s'il est possible d'engager d'autres Elfes pour préparer à manger...

-Eh bien pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose pour l'organisation des chambres?

-Les pauvres Elfes, cela ne leur apportera rien de nous aider ! Tout ce qu'ils récolteront, c'est plus de travail, toujours plus de travail, et ne seront pas payés pour autant...

Je réfléchis. J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver, de ne pas hurler contre elle, et réussis à bien me contenir. En fait, je ne suis pas surpris, je crois que c'est ce qui me sauve. Je commence à la connaître, et je sais pertinemment que je ne réussirai pas à la convaincre de les faire travailler pour leur simple plaisir, parce que nous rendre heureux est leur fonction, et qu'ils en seront contents. Non. Alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je négocie.

-Je sais. Ils ne peuvent être payés, c'est contraire à leurs principes...

-Mais justement, c'est le moment de les faire changer! Ce n'est pas en acceptant de telles injustices que nous réussirons à leur faire comprendre! L'esclavagisme est une hérésie! C'est de la pure cruauté, et c'est...

-Stop ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me couper la parole pour me parler de quelque chose dont je me moque complètement ? N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, et je n'essaierai pas sur toi. En revanche, si nous ne les payons pas, nous pouvons faire autre chose.

-Et quoi?

-Nous pourrions demander à Rogue de prévoir un festin pour eux aussi. Je sais Granger je sais comment tout rendre simple. Voilà, nous avons déjà pas mal avancé. Nous savons déjà que nous aurons besoin de lits, de beaucoup de nourriture, de tables, robes, costumes particuliers, que nous allons devoir acheter une multitude de choses, et que nous devrons payer les musiciens que nous ferons venir... Ainsi, ce que nous pourrions faire c'est demander à Rogue un budget. Nous le calculons, l'haussons quelque peu au cas où, et lui demandons de débloquer des fonds pour nous. Ainsi nous pourrions commander de la bonne nourriture pour tous les convives, mais également pour les elfes. Ils prennent leurs repas avec les restes des nôtres. Ainsi, nous leur proposerions un repas digne de ce nom, digne de ce que tu trouves être un salaire. Sans les payer, ainsi nous ne les offensons pas, ainsi les choses restent telles qu'elles doivent être. Et tout le monde est content.

J'adore Granger. Tout se voit sur son visage. Elle est si... Si spontanée ! Son visage reflète toujours ses émotions, et si cela me surprenait au début, cela m'amuse aujourd'hui. Je vois là qu'elle brûle de me renvoyer dans mes plates bandes. Sauf qu'elle ne le fera pas. Justement pour cette bonne entente dont nous avons besoin pour avancer. Elle est si prévisible, et si... Gryffondore. J'adore la regarder ainsi, c'est si... Ridicule ! Ca me donne envie de rire. J'évite. Je préfère ne pas entamer une troisième Grande Guerre.

Elle hoche la tête. D'un coup sec, à la manière d'une MacGonnagall dans ses bons jours. Elle reste silencieuse, et je mets alors par écrit cette nouvelle idée avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Et pour nous?

-Pardon?

-Pour nous, comment allons-nous faire? La bonne question étant : Qu'allons-nous faire?

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas pensé encore à ça. Je repousse le plus difficile.

-Nous en parlerons demain soir, si tu le veux bien. Nous sommes en vacances, peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir ce week end, la plupart des élèves seront partis, et nous aurons champ libre. Et si Rogue nous convoque, de toutes façons, nous aurons des arguments à lui opposer.

-Très bien. En attendant, il faut qu'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté à ce que nous savons faire, à ce qui constitue nos passions. Même les plus étranges.

J'éclate de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sera facile pour toi : sortie des études, tu ne sais rien faire!

Elle me regarde, énervée, et à la manière d'une chatte qui jouerait avec un oiseau, renchérit :

-Parce que sorti des sarcasmes, tu sais peut-être faire quelque chose, toi ?

Je ris. J'aime sa répartie, mais je préfèrerais qu'on m'arrache les yeux plutôt que le reconnaître.

-Bien sûr, je suis beau. Je pourrais leur faire un défilé, ils baveraient sur ma sensualité...

Elle rit, et me regarde, agaçante.

-Ta beauté ? Ta sensualité ? Malefoy, il est temps de sortir du monde des rêves, et de devenir réaliste. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, il est temps que tu grandisses, tu sais.

-Va t-en, Granger, avant que je m'énerve.

-Oh, et que me fera t-il le petit Malefoy ? Je te rappelle que j'ai une meilleure droite que toi!

-Même pas vrai!

Je me rends compte de la puérilité de ma réponse à mesure que j'entends son rire qui va crescendo.

-Par pitié Malefoy, quelle répartie ! Là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre, redescends un peu le niveau, peut-être que j'arriverai à te suivre mais là tu vas trop loin pour moi !

-Parfaitement!

Je croise les bras, et me détourne, olympien. Elle rit de plus belle, et je me sens plus qu'agacé. Elle se moque de moi, et ce, impunément. En même temps, non seulement elle a raison, mais en plus, son rire n'est pas méchant. Juste légèrement moqueur. Je me rends compte que j'ai quand même bien grandi. Ne serait-ce que l'année dernière, je me serais énervé et serais parti, en petit coq que je savais bien être.

Mes lèvres s'étirent quelque peu. Oh, très peu, juste ce que je ne peux vraiment pas retenir. Parce qu'en plus, à mon grand dam, elle a un rire communicatif. J'ai du mal à me retenir, et j'en suis le premier surpris. Elle réussit à me faire sourire, alors que cela fait des mois que je suis complètement las de tout et que rien ne parvient à ne serait-ce qu'adoucir mon regard. Peut-être avais-je simplement besoin d'élargir mon horizon et que la fréquentation trop assidue de gens stupides ne me suffit plus.

-Bon, Sa Seigneurerie, je vous annonce que je vais me coucher. Tu sors maintenant, ou tu restes ici ?

-Oh, je vais rester ici encore un peu...

-Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit Malefoy.

-La même, Granger.

Elle part, et je continue à peaufiner nos idées, à les relire. Seul, je me mets à siffloter un air qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la journée. C'est une musique sorcière que je jouais beaucoup, petit, lorsque j'apprenais le piano. Au moment où je visualise les touches et les notes que je dois jouer pour cette mélodie, je vois un piano à queue apparaître dans le salon que nous avons créé, Granger et moi.

Je me lève, et les doigts quelque peu tremblants, je m'approche de l'instrument. Je n'ai pas joué depuis bien longtemps. Depuis presque un an. Depuis que la pièce qui contenait le piano au manoir a été transformée en cellule, à dire vrai.

Je chasse cette pensée noire de mon esprit, et me concentre sur la mélodie. Vais-je la retrouver?

Je m'assois sur le banc en face de l'assemblage noir et blanc, et me remémore. Ah oui. Là, ça commence sur un accord Mi majeur... J'ai la mélodie, mais il me manque les accords. je les reconstruis, les retrouve au fur et à mesure, faisant marcher ma mémoire et mon oreille. iBallade au Clair de Nuit /i commence à résonner...

Je la joue trois, quatre fois. Mon plaisir est tellement intense... Mes doigts trouvent très naturellement le chemin qu'ils doivent parcourir pour me faire atteindre la douceur nécessaire, la vigueur attendue, la caresse qui crééra du Beau. Je ferme les yeux, et continue, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Et je varie. Je fais passer les accords majeurs en mineurs, change quelque peu la mélodie. Ralentis le tempo. Le temps se fige et mon coeur bat à l'unison de la triste mélopée. Je ralentis encore. Les blanches peuplent ma partition, et je finis sur une note plus longue encore, appuyant sur la pédale nécessaire. Je termine mon é comme je ne savais plus l'être. Heureux comme j'avais oublié que je pouvais être.


	5. 1 Note à tousAbandon de profil

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai récemment reçu une review me demandant d'expliquer pourquoi depuis bien des mois, je ne donnais pas de nouvelle ni ne publiais ici. Cette personne avait absolument raison, il est malpoli et bien ingrat de ne pas expliquer pourquoi j'arrête de publier sur .

Alors, il se trouve que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce site. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il est géré, et surtout je n'aime pas y publier. La procédure est compliquée, et souvent, on n'attend de moi qu'un vulgaire dramione où ledit Drago et ladite Hermione se sautent dessus à peine quelques chapitres écoulés. Je suis frustrée et agacée de cet état de fait.

Or, depuis le début, en parallèle, je publie sur un merveilleux site, sur lequel je suis tout autant anonyme qu'ici, mais où le respect est bien plus présent. D'ailleurs, le fait que la modération soit manuelle (euh, en fait, peut-être l'est-elle ici aussi, en tous les cas, c'est beaucoup plus permissif), fait que c'est un site de plus grande qualité sur lequel je suis fière de publier.

Ainsi donc, j'arrête de publier ici. Cette décision n'a pas été prise depuis très longtemps. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, mais je repoussais les mises-à-jour de mes chapitres par (je n'ai pas peur des mots) totale feignantise. Rien que pour publier cette note, ça va me prendre des heures, et ça me file déjà la migraine...

Je remercie néanmoins les inscrits et les anonymes qui ont pu me laisser d'adorables, vraiment de très gentilles reviews. Ce sont des témoignages qui me resteront, même si un jour j'arrête totalement d'écrire. Vraiment, vous m'avez vraiment soutenue, vous m'avez poussée, et que vos reviews soient sur un site que je ne suivrai plus, n'enlève rien à la gratitude que j'ai pour vous. Une fois encore, je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Si par hasard, vous avez aimé ce que j'ai écrit, si vous aimez mes personnages et mes histoires, et que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite, vous avez probablement quelques chapitres de retard et moult OS non lus sur mon profil dudit "autre" site.

Il s'agit d'hpfanfiction[.]org (enlevez les []), et mon profil est le même qu'ici, Emiwyn.

Sur I'm sick of you, normalement quelques chapitres nouveaux ont été publiés (puisque j'en suis au dixième) et également sur par exemple Chi va piano va sano. De plus, je suis en train de réécrire Amour Volage et Course de Jupons, et la nouvelle version ne sera disponible que là bas.

J'espère ardemment vous y retrouver, c'est un très bon site avec de très belles perles. Si vous n'y allez pas pour moi, allez-y pour les autres, vous verrez, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil...

Je vous souhaite en tous les cas une bonne continuation dans le monde de la fanfiction, et vous remercie véritablement pour avoir parcouru un bout de chemin dans la fanfiction avec moi.

Emiwyn.


End file.
